1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for signaling traffic on roadways and more particularly to a hand-held signaling device for indicating warning or traffic messages to the drivers of vehicular traffic at intersecting roads, crossroads, railroad crossings or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been provided for signaling oncoming traffic to danger or for providing general instructions. However, these prior art devices are primarily complicated signals which require some form of automatic control and the signals are generally mounted or fixed to the ground adjacent to the roadway. The devices are not portable and are not intended to be moved about or to be relocated for alternate uses.
Some attempts have been made to provide highway crossing signals which are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,254,774; 1,728,687; and 2,124,480. Although these devices appear to be operable for their intended purposes, they are typical of the prior art which discloses complex and cumbersome devices which are not portable or adapted for manual use. In some instances, the prior art devices will lie only upon a single visual warning such as indicia placed on a cantilevered arm and in other cases, only a light is flashed for gaining the attention of a driver. Furthermore, the prior art devices are of a stationary nature once they have been installed and their automatic features placed into operation. Since they are stationary, no means are provided for permitting a physical movement of the device in combination with pictorial indicia and flashing lights to attract attention of oncoming drivers.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need to provide a simple hand-held signaling device which displays indicia as well as a flashing light to attract attention of vehicular traffic.